The invention is a vest used to support and/or attach a toddler to a chair and to also have a feeding bottle and pacifier attached to the garment for availability to the toddler as desired. The combination vest/harness allows the child to be tightly secured to a chair when necessary. The combination harness/vest includes a waterproof lining which protects the wearer from liquid or food spillage while eating or drinking.
Toddlers are hyperactive and investigative. Seating a toddler in a chair is a situation in which a toddler may injure themselves. Toddlers may also need assistance in holding a bottle or may need a bottle in a proximal location so that they may access a bottle as desired. Toddlers may also need an amusement device nearby to provide entertainment and distraction.
This invention is directed to a harness/combination vest used for securing a toddler to a chair and to have feeding readly avaiable.
The harness/vest comprises, a strap to secure the toddler to a chair during feeding or when necessary. The straps can also be used to stop the child from straying by holding one end of the strap with other end still secured to the harness.
Besides having a bottle readily available, a small circular devide that plays music when touched is sewed into the left side of the vest next to the bottle pouch. When the child holds the bottle the hands will squeeze the device thus playing music to entertain the toddler. The vest is also equipped with a water proof lining.